Retribution
by midna36
Summary: Reno gets mugged which causes Rude to realize his feelings for him. RenoxRude Uke-Seme . Rated M for sexual content and language, smut. Reno is a little OOC...


Retribution

Reno glared daggers as he walked into his office at Shinra headquarters. Rude looked up from his desk to greet the red head but stopped on seeing his appearance. "Reno…what happened?"

Reno's face was bruised and cut. His lower lip was swollen and whoever had bandaged his other wounds didn't do a very good job. Although Rude figured it was Reno who had bandaged himself up since the red head lived alone. Reno sat down at his desk and looked away from Rude. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Rude continued to look at his partner worried but wanted to give him his space. "Well, alright, but let me know when you do."

Reno slammed his fists on the desk, "Some fucking cowards jumped me last night and mugged me. I was heading home from the bar and one of the street lamps were out so I couldn't see them. There were like five of them ganging up on me. I fought back as best as I could. I swear, the way I was swinging at them they left a lot worse for wear than I did."

Rude nodded. Reno was a pretty good fighter when he wasn't goofing around. "Did they steal anything from you?"

Reno shook his head, "Not really… They took my wallet but it was empty. I had spent all my money at the bar," he grinned, "serves them right for attacking a drunk."

Rude raised his eyebrow, "You were drunk?"

"Well…a little bit, that's probably why they picked me. They probably figured I'd have been an easy target, but I'm telling you. They weren't that smart if they picked a guy who just came out of a bar. Most guys spend all their money on beer," Reno answered.

Rude sighed, "Well, they were smart enough to attack you in the shadows…was there anything else in your wallet?"

Reno sighed, "Yeah, my I.D. I'm going to have to go get a new one…again…I'm going to wait a bit though. I don't want a picture with my face all messed up."

Rude's work instincts kicked in and he thought a bit about what Reno had said. It did seem a little strange that someone would be smart enough to attack in the dark but risk mugging someone who just came out of the bar. Was Reno really some random target or was he planned? "Reno…you need to report your I.D. as stolen. Someone could use it to break into the building."

Reno frowned, "Wow, just like you to find some way to put the organization's safety before mine. I just got fucking _mugged_! I don't care about the stupid I.D.!"

Rude frowned back, "Reno…your part of the organization too and I am worried about you. I can walk you home after work if you want…"

Reno shook his head and crossed his arms, "No thanks, I'll be fine on my own. Maybe you should walk the organization home. It needs the protection. I can take care of myself."

Rude looked at Reno in disbelief, "Reno…are you serious? Walk the organization home? That's probably the stupidest thing I've heard you say."

Reno looked at Rude surprised and shook his head, "Nuh-uh! I've said _waaaay_ stupider things."

Rude grinned, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

When it came time for the two Turks to clock out Rude decided that he would offer to walk Reno home again since he had cooled down a bit. "Hey Reno, did ya want me to walk you home?"

Reno stood up from his seat and frowned, "…yeah sure. I guess, although I don't really need you too. I can take care of myself, but if it'll make you feel better…"

Rude covered his smile, "Yeah, it would." Reno nodded and Rude followed him out into the street. The two walked to Reno's apartment silently. Rude found it an awkward silence which was even stranger considering that he had never really had a silence with Reno since he never stopped talking. "Hey Reno…is everything alright?"

Reno looked up from the sidewalk a bit surprised as if he forgot that Rude was there, "Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine. I just…" He looked towards the path that they were going to take. Rude followed his eyes and noticed that one of the street lamps up ahead was burnt out and left a big gap of darkness in the path. This must have been where Reno was mugged.

Rude wrapped his arm around Reno's shoulders, "Hey, when we get to your apartment did you want to make some popcorn and watch a movie?"

Reno looked a little surprised at Rude's affection, "Um, yeah, that sounds fine. What did you wanna watch?"

"Anything is fine really," he smiled and continued to have small talk with Reno to keep him distracted.

When they reached Reno's apartment he seemed a lot more like himself. "So, I was thinking we could watch a comedy. I don't really own any other type of movie anyway," he grinned then headed towards the kitchen, "I'll make the popcorn. You go ahead and pick something."

Rude bent down towards Reno's movie collection. He really didn't have anything other than comedies. He selected one of the movies and put it into his DVD player. He heard the sound of popcorn popping and sat down on the couch and waited.

Reno came in with a large bowl of steaming popcorn and sat next to Rude. He put the bowl between the two of them on the couch. Rude felt like he was watching Reno a lot more than he was the movie. He was just so…cute. Reno's eyes were locked on the screen and never left even to grab popcorn. He would reach his hand down to the bowl of popcorn and then bring the kernels up to his mouth but then stop suddenly and break out laughing or even gasp surprised.

The movement from Reno's his hand to his mouth never quite stopped so their supply of popcorn started to dwindle. When Reno's hand met with the bottom of the empty bowl he looked down. "Aw man, I'm out of popcorn. I'll be right back. You keep watching." He left the couch and headed back towards the kitchen.

Rude listened to Reno and continued to watch the movie. He made himself more comfortable by resting his arm over the back of the couch. Reno came back with his refilled bowl of popcorn and sat right next to Rude and put the bowl of popcorn on their laps. He nestled in the crook of Rude's arm and continued to stare at the screen and eat his popcorn. Rude occasionally ate some popcorn but mostly left it to Reno.

When Rude reached for some popcorn Rude's hand accidentally bumped into Reno's. Reno mumbled a distracted apology and continued eating while watching the movie. Rude didn't know why but his heart skipped a beat at the touch and his face started to grow warm. He became more aware of Reno's proximity to him and what body parts were touching.

Rude started to feel even more uncomfortable when a romantic scene was playing on the television. He looked at Reno and saw that the red head seemed to be perfectly okay with what was going on. Reno sighed and looked back down at the bowl of popcorn. "Shit, how much are you eating Rude?"

Rude couldn't hold himself back anymore and decided that he had to do something about his feelings. He reached over and took Reno's jaw in his hands and turned his face towards him. "Not enough," he leaned forward and kissed Reno passionately on the lips.

Reno's eyes were opened surprised at first then he closed them and leaned into the kiss and moaned. When Rude pulled away Reno grinned. "About time," Reno tossed aside the empty bowl of popcorn and straddled Rude's hips. He placed his hands on Rude's chest and leaned in for another kiss. Rude wrapped his arm around Reno's waist and pulled him closer. His other hand moved up Reno's back and he ran his fingers through the red head's hair.

Reno moaned at the contact and ground his hips into Rude indicating that he was already ready for the next step. Rude took the hint and pulled away briefly from Reno, "Did you want to move to the bedroom?"

Reno panted and shook his head, "Too far…" He laid back onto the couch and quickly kicked off his shoes and removed his pants. Reno spread apart his legs and rested one of them along the back of the couch. "Fuck me."

It didn't take long for Rude to fulfill the red head's request. He quickly undid his own pants and moved towards Reno. He lifted Reno's hips and inserted his hard-on into the red head's ass. "Shit," Rude cursed as he rocked in and out of Reno.

"Fuck," Reno gasped as he gripped onto the couch. "Nnn, more, ah, fuck… harder, fuck." Rude complied and pounded harder into Reno and released more cries from him. "Ah! Fuck yeah…" Reno grabbed his hard-on and pumped himself with Rude's movement. Rude leaned towards the red head's mouth and kissed him while inserting his wet tongue past Reno's thin lips.

Reno moaned into Rude's mouth and moved his other hand to the back of Rude's head to pull him in for a deeper kiss. Rude ran his hand under Reno's shirt and pinched the red head's nipple. Reno gasped with pleasure and rocked his hips which drove Rude deeper into him. "Ah…Rude…I'm…ahn," Reno's hot cum spilled over his hand and onto his chest.

Reno grinned and licked the cum from his fingers as Rude watched and finished releasing his own load into Reno. Reno sat up and kissed Rude on the lips, "Mmm, that was way better than I imagined it."

Rude grinned, "The cum?"

Reno laughed and shook his head, "Nah, us fucking."

Rude raised an eyebrow at Reno, "You imagined us fucking?"

Reno grinned and nodded his head, "Every day."

Rude looked at Reno puzzled, "Well, why didn't you say anything?"

"All you ever seemed to care about was work," he pouted, "I didn't know if you cared. I needed reassurance."

Rude smiled and wrapped his arms around Reno's waist. "I do care. A lot."

Reno grinned and put his arms around Rude's neck, "Well, I'll need a _constant_ reminder."

"I think I can do that," he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Rude had gone to the convenience store to pick up some more popcorn. Reno had eaten about five bags and insisted that he couldn't watch a movie without popcorn. He waited behind some other guys at the checkout counter with his purchase. He noticed almost immediately the wallet of the guy in front of him. It was Reno's. He could tell because Reno had gone on and on about how it was important that he have his name inscribed on it so that people would know who to return it to. Although Rude had explained that his license would be enough the red head had still insisted on getting it done.

Rude glared as the guys left the store. He quickly purchased the popcorn, Reno would be angry if he had forgotten it, and followed the guys. He caught up to them and shouted out to them, "Hey, I believe you have something that belongs to a friend of mine."

The guy who had Reno's wallet sneered at him, "Oh yeah? What would that be?"

Rude set down the popcorn and started to put on his leather gloves, "His wallet." He charged towards the guys and pounded his fist into his jaw. The guy fell backwards onto the ground and his friends came over to help. Rude made short work of the thugs and fished Reno's wallet out of the unconscious guy's pocket. He went back over to the popcorn and picked it up. He headed back to the apartment and tossed the wallet over to Reno when he entered, "I believe this belongs to you."

Reno caught the wallet and looked at it. "Wha? Where did you get this?" he asked confused.

Rude grinned, "Oh, I just ran into the people who stole it and decided to get it back for you."

Reno smiled and walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, "My hero." He kissed Rude on the lips. Reno reached down and grabbed the bag of popcorn from Rude and looked at it. "Hey Rude," he grinned, "thanks for getting the popcorn but what are you going to eat?"

Rude rolled his eyes, "You can't possibly eat that all by yourself."

Reno grinned and ran towards the kitchen to pop the popcorn, "I can and I will!"

Rude smirked and shook his head. Rude was glad that Reno was his partner and that they had been brought together as lovers. He heard a crash and a curse come from the kitchen. "Rude!" Reno whined, "I dropped the popcorn…" Well, almost glad.


End file.
